Never Had A Dream Come True
by MingShao
Summary: S+S (Sakura and Syaoran) ^_^ If u don't like this couple, don't read it! (there MIGHT be some E+T later on for all u S+S and E+T fans...^_^) CHAPTER 8, "Sakura!" IS UP!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!! (sorry about the long wait...)
1. Dreaming About You

"Never Had A Dream Come True"  
  
By: MingShao  
  
Chapter One: "Dreaming About You"  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura, or the song "Never Had A Dream Come True" (SClub 7 does)  
  
1  
  
Eighteen year old, Sakura Kinomoto, is packing for her flight to Tokyo tommorow morning. As she stacks her photo albums, she comes across the one that her friends made for her in fourth grade. She sits down on her bed and begins flipping through the photos. She comes across one of her card captor ones and smiles. In this picture, Syaoran has his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, while she's sealing a clow card. She looks at Syaoran Bear. ::Why didn't I tell him that I loved him?!::  
  
  
  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
  
  
::I wonder if Syaoran still remembers me…::  
  
  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
  
  
*Flashbacks of Syaoran and her being together appear in her mind*  
  
She picks up her Syaoran Bear and hugs it. She can still detect his green aura on it.  
  
  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
And so my road can never be coz yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
How it could be now or might have been  
  
  
  
*Sakura picks up another picture album and opens it* Torn pictures of her ex-boyfriends fly out. She picks them up and throws them away. "Why did I waste my time dating them?" she asks, gently scolding herself, "I could never love anyone besides Syaoran."  
  
  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
  
  
In China….  
  
  
  
Syaoran Li, the leader of the Li Clan is sleeping on his giant bed. When a familiar dream fills his head. He wakes up and shakes his head. ::Damn it Syaoran! Stop thinking about her!::  
  
  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
  
No no no no  
  
  
  
Syaoran: ::I wonder if she still loves me….::  
  
Sakura: ::Maybe he's forgotten about me….I mean, it has been 8 years… ::  
  
  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran :::We will be together soon::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: R&R! Hope you like my first chapter, this is my first fan fic, so please be nice! I will cont, depending on how many reviews I get. Oh, and don't worry, this is S+S(Sakura and Syaoran)!  
  
~MingShao 


	2. We Meet Again

1  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!!!! Here are my replies:  
  
ChetteTeng-here I am posting the next chapter up. I hope that u like my newest cliffhanger! ^_^  
  
Anony('o')MOUSE-thanx 4 the nice review! Don't worry, I'll finish it!  
  
Angel Meiling Li-*hands her a tissue* they'll be together soon. Remember, S+S 4ever!!!!  
  
lilangel-I'll cont.  
  
Mys96-thanx!  
  
Biriwilg-thanx! I'm glad that u liked it!!  
  
Fransisca-*hands her a tissue too* the next chapter won't be so sad. Cya at school!  
  
Thanks for all you reviews! Now I present you…  
  
  
  
"Never Had A Dream Come True"  
  
By: MingShao  
  
Chapter Two: "We Meet Again"  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura…period  
  
  
  
Syaoran begins packing for his trip to Japan tomorrow. He has finally finished his 8 years of training in China and can go back to Japan, where he longed to meet his special someone, Sakura Kinomoto, again. ::I can't believe I'm going to Japan!!! It's going to be so great seeing Sakura again!:: Exciting thoughts began filling his head, but were soon replaced by anxious and scared ones. ::What if she has a boyfriend already...or worse, what if she forgot about me?!::  
  
He picked up his Sakura Bear and hugged it. He loved the smell of it. It reminded him of his Sakura, her sweet smile, her kind heart, her favorite expression, "Hoe!!", her cherry blossom smelling hair, he could go on and on. There was no doubt about it, he was in love with her. He smiled, the smile that his Sakura taught him. Because of her, he was no longer the cold Syaoran Li.  
  
"Tomeda, here I come!"  
  
In Japan…  
  
"HEY SQUIRT!!!!!!!!!! YOUR FLIGHT IS GOING TO LEAVE IN ABOUT A HOUR, GOT IT?!," yelled Touya.  
  
"YEAH, GOT IT TOUYA!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
Sakura sat on her bed and looked around. Her room was so…so…PLAIN. Her books, alarm clock (she would never leave w/o that, eh?), and new laptop were all packed up with her other belongings. ::I can't believe that I'm going to Tokyo! I've wanted to go there ever since I was a little kid!:: She flops down on the bed and sees something on her bed, facing down. She reaches over to it and picks it up. It's the picture she saw in one of her photo albums. It's the one where Syaoran's arms are wrapped around her as she's sealing a clow card. She looks closely at it and sees Syaoran blushing. She smiles and puts it in her pocket. She grabs her Syaoran Bear and holds it close to her. ::What I would give to see Syaoran again…::  
  
"SQUIRT!!!!!!!!! HURRY UP WILL YOU?! I HAVE TO DRIVE YOU TO THE AIRPORT NOW!!!!!!!!" shouted Touya.  
  
"OKAY, OKAY, I'M COMING!!!!!!!" replied Sakura.  
  
She took her Syaoran Bear and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Why are you still carrying that stupid bear around?! It's just a stuffed animal!" said Touya.  
  
Sakura was about to give Touya a good, hard kick, but instead, she started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a confused Touya.  
  
"It's just that *giggle* Syaoran used to *giggle* call Kero that." she replied, giggling.  
  
"That Chinese gaki…" muttered Touya.  
  
Touya opened the door and walked outside, leaving a giggling Sakura behind him. He opened the door again and asked, "Are you coming are not?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming" answered Sakura and followed him to his car.  
  
In China…  
  
Syaoran climbs in his private plane and says good-bye to his family.  
  
"Bye, Mom! Bye, Fanren, Fuutie, Shiefa, and Feimei!" yells Syaoran, over the sound of his plane.  
  
"Bye Xiaolang! Come home soon!" they replied.  
  
He sits down and takes out a picture from his pocket. It was a picture of his angel, Sakura. He glances at his Sakura Bear picks it up and puts it in his lap. He falls asleep dreaming about meeting Sakura after all these long years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Master Syaoran, we're here in Tomeda now."  
  
Syaoran rubs his eyes and nods his head. He walks out of the plane, into his waiting limousine and tells the chaffer Sakura's address and sits down. He opens the cooler and grabs a soda can He drinks some and puts the can down. ::What should I say? But at least one thing's for sure, she's going to ask me about my sudden departure to China.:: The chaffer gets to Sakura's house in a matter of minutes. The chaffer gets out and opens Syaoran's door. Syaoran straitens his green shirt, rubs his messy hair, and steps out of the limousine. He walks over to her familiar yellow house and rings the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?" asks a voice.  
  
"It's…a…a friend" he replies.  
  
Touya opens the door and glares at Syaoran. "What are you doing here Chinese gaki?!" He asks angrily.  
  
"I'm here to see Sakura." Syaoran answers.  
  
"She's not here." Touya responded triumphantly.  
  
"What?!" Syaoran freezes.  
  
"She's probably in the airport, getting ready for her flight to Tokyo." Touya answered. He smiles at Syaoran's expression.  
  
"Why is she going to Tokyo?!" Syaoran asks worriedly.  
  
"She's going there for college…ever heard of it?" Touya asks sarcastily.  
  
"Can you please give me her flight number?" Syaoran pleads.  
  
"It's 918524, now get lost!!!!!!!" Touya shouts. He slams the door in Syaoran's worried face.  
  
Syaoran runs to his limousine and orders the chaffer to go to the Tomeda Airport.  
  
"Whatever you say, Master Syaoran"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sits on the bench, waiting for her flight to board. ::I wonder what Syaoran looks like now…::  
  
She closes her eyes and tries to imagine him. ::Brown messy hair, intense amber eyes, tall, handsome,:: Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Is this seat taken?" She snapped her head up to the direction of the voice and gasped. "Oh My God…" she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry if this chapter was too short or if there are any grammar errors. I wrote this in a hurry. Please review. Like the previous chapter, I will cont. depending on how many reviews I get. Also, if u want me to tell u when the next chapter is up, please review, THEN tell me your email address. Oh, by the ways, please R&R!!!!!! 


	3. Together At Last

Arigato for all the kind reviews!!!! Here are my replies:  
  
Fransisca- You'll see in this chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
Sweet Star-Thanks for pointing it out to me. I'm glad you like the story  
  
Anony('o')MOUSE-You'll see. *smiles* and yes, Syaoran is REALLY, REALLY rich in this story!  
  
Angel Meiling Li-S+S 4EVER! ^_^  
  
Star Princess ssc-Thanks for pointing it out & I'm glad you like it! ^_^  
  
Cutie Blossom-I luv doing cliffhangers!! Hehe  
  
butterfly_grl4-Umm…if u don't get it you should watch ccs or read the story again.  
  
West keith-Thanks for the great review! And I'm sure that he has a Ferrari. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sits on the bench, waiting for her flight to board. ::I wonder what Syaoran looks like now…::  
  
She closes her eyes and tries to imagine what he would look like now. ::Brown messy hair, intense amber eyes, tall, handsome,:: Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Is this seat taken?" She snapped her head up to the direction of the voice and gasped. "Oh My God…" she whispered.  
  
And now to cont…  
  
"Never Had A Dream Come True"  
  
By: MingShao  
  
Chapter Three: "Together At Last"  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura…period  
  
  
  
"Eriol…I haven't seen you in a while and sure sit down." Sakura replied, moving her luggage aside.  
  
"Thanks. I just came back to Tomeda for a short visit. So what are you doing here in the airport?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to Tokyo University." Sakura answered  
  
"Really? That's great Sakura. By the ways do u have Tomoyo's address? I lost it when I went back to England" Eriol asked, grinning sheepishly,  
  
"Yeah, sure." replied Sakura. She writes it down and hands it to him.  
  
"Thanks. I got to go. Bye!" Eriol disappears in a flash of light.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!! SAKURA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura turns around and sees a guy, about her age, with dark brown hair and auburn eyes in a green shirt, near the entrance, shouting her name. She walks over and asks him, "Uh- hi…do I know you?"  
  
He stares at her for a while, and then asks, "Sa-Saku-Sakura…? Is that really you?!" He looks at the girl in front of her and blushes. She was beautiful, with her shoulder length honey colored hair and slim body, but the thing he loved the most about her was her emerald green eyes that were always shimmering.  
  
"Uh-I'm Sakura. Who ARE you anyways?" asks Sakura.  
  
"Don't you remember me Sakura?" Syaoran asks in disbelief. The love of his life, had forgotten about him.  
  
"No, I don't and I don't have time for guessing games. I have a flight that's going to leave in a few minutes. Now if you'll excuse me-" She answers, turning away.  
  
"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm," It's me, Syaoran Li, the boy that left for China 8 years ago…" He said, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"Shao…Shaoran…" She stuttered, looking up at him. He looked exactly like what she thought he would. "I can't believe it's you!!!! I've missed you so much!!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
It took him a minute to realize that Sakura, his Sakura was hugging him. He blushed bright red and hugged her, whishing that this moment would never end, but sadly all good things had to come to an end. Sakura ended the hug and asked, "What are you doing here? Is your training over?"  
  
"Yes, my training is finally over and-" Syaoran was interrupted by the speakerphone.  
  
"Flight 918524 now boarding. I repeat, Flight 918524 now boarding."  
  
"That's my flight" Sakura said sadly. She picked up her luggage and began to walk toward the plane.  
  
"I guess I should go now…" Syaoran said looking down, but then got an idea. "Have you ever ridden in a private plane before?" He asked, grinning slyly.  
  
"No…what do u have in mind, Shaoran?" Sakura asked as clueless as ever.  
  
"Would you like to ride in one…with me?" Syaoran asked mischievously.  
  
"Sure." Sakura replied with a smile. "I never knew that you were that rich Shaoran!"  
  
"What do u expect from the leader of the powerful Li Clan?" He said grinning.  
  
"You're the Li Clan leader now? How kawaii!" She cried, imitating Tomoyo.  
  
He smiled and said, "I just need to call my pilot outside. Come on lets go."  
  
Sakura nodded, and followed him. Syaoran called his pilot on his cell-phone and told him to come to the airport to pick him and a "friend" up. They waited outside, without saying anything to each other. Finally Syaoran broke the silence.  
  
"I can see that you still have your bear," He said, blushing.  
  
"Yeah, Syaoran Bear is happy to see Sakura Bear though." She said, giggling.  
  
Then when Syaoran was about to answer, his private plane came. His butler stepped out and said "Master Syaoran, your flight awaits."  
  
"Thank you." He climbed inside, and helped Sakura up. He handed the pilot a sheet with Tokyo University's address on it. Then he led Sakura to the back of the plane.  
  
"Sakura, I need to tell you something." He said, looking at his shoes.  
  
"What is it Shaoran? You know that you can tell me everything." She answered.  
  
"It's just that when I was in China, training, I missed you a lot…and it took me a while to realize that…Wo…Wo Ai Ne, aishiteru, I love you Sakura" He said, looking into her emerald green eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry if this chapter was too short or if there are any grammar errors. Please review. Like the previous chapter, I will cont. depending on how many reviews I get. Also, if u want me to tell u when the next chapter is up, please review, THEN tell me your email address. Oh, by the ways, please R&R!!!!!! 


	4. Radio Station Time

Arigato for all the kind reviews!!!! Here are my replies:  
  
Fransisca- thanx. Don't worry, it's far from the end!  
  
Amy aka Demon_Wolf- I'm so glad u liked it! ^_^  
  
Angel Meiling- you'll find out soon…hehe  
  
Star Princess ssc- thanx! I luv ur stories 2! Pleaz cont. them!  
  
Hally Dang- *smiles* thanx!  
  
Tomoyo clone- WOW! I luv ur review! Thanx!  
  
Fabi-chan- thanx 4 being the first one to review my fic!  
  
I've decided to see who's review I liked the most…it's:  
  
West keith and Anony('o')MOUSE  
  
W.K.: We're back!!! That was totally awesome!! Pleaz hurry and post the next one!!!! Oh pleaz!!  
  
AM: My dearie sister says that all the time... oh well it is sooo KaWaIi!! (even though its somewhat unbelievable that Sakura forgot Syaoran)  
  
W.K.: YESSS it was believable, nothing is impossible with an author with a great imagination.  
  
AM: Ok ok it's been 8 years after all... bye for now coz we have to engage into some fight...  
  
W.K.: Argh!!! Why you!!!! (Just kidding)  
  
AM: He he thanks for the review you gave me anyway and remember:  
  
AM & W.K. : YOUR FIC ROCKS AND YOU HAVE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER REEEEAAAALLLLL SOON! Kay? ^_^  
  
Thanx u 2, for ur great review! I'll remember to cont. my fic. Just for u. ^_^  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry that it took so long for me to cont. it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura, I need to tell you something." He said, looking at his shoes.  
  
"What is it Shaoran? You know that you can tell me everything." She answered.  
  
"It's just that when I was in China, training, I missed you a lot…and it took me a while to realize that…Wo…Wo Ai Ne, aishiteru, I love you Sakura" He said, looking into her emerald green eyes.  
  
And now to cont…  
  
"Never Had A Dream Come True"  
  
By: MingShao  
  
Chapter Four: "Radio Station Time"  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura…period. And the song, "Crazy for this girl" doesn't belong to me. Neither does "Everywhere".  
  
  
  
"You…You…lov..love ME?!" Sakura asked amazed.  
  
"Yes, Sakura, I do. I love you more then life itself!" Syaoran replied firmly.  
  
She blushed and said, "I love you too, Shaoran." She hugged him tightly.  
  
He hugged her back, and gently kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Master Syaoran. We have now reached out destination!" yelled the pilot through the speakerphone.  
  
Syaoran took her hand and led her out of the plane. He and Sakura sweat dropped as soon as they got out. Syaoran's plane was in the middle of the street. People in their cars had angry expressions on their faces and were honking their horns constantly. He quickly told his pilot to "park" somewhere else. As soon as he did, his butler got out and started taking out their belongings and walking to their dorm (they just HAPPENED to be roommates. Hehe). They obediently followed him, not knowing what else to do. Syaoran noticed a couple of guys staring at Sakura and put his arm around her waist and glared at them. When they got to their dorm, they quickly started to unpack.  
  
"Uhh, which bed to you want?" Syaoran asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I'll take that one," she said, pointing at the one near the window.  
  
"Okay" he replied and continued to unpack.  
  
"Shaoran why didn't you tell me sooner that you were coming back to Japan?!" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.  
  
He looked into her forever-emerald green eyes and answered, "When I was training in China, I wasn't allowed to communicate with ANYONE."  
  
"Oh, I thought that you forgot about me." She said, looking at him.  
  
"I would NEVER forget about you Sakura! When I was training I vowed that when I was done, I would come back to Japan to see you again." He said, hugging her. "I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
She blushed and hugged him back. "I'm glad that you're back. I missed you so much!"  
  
He glanced at his watch. "Let's finish unpacking, then when we're done, let's go eat. My treat."  
  
"Okay" she replied happily.  
  
*Knock, Knock*  
  
"Who is it?!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"It's Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura quickly unlatched the door and opened it. "Hey Tomoyo!"  
  
"I just wanted to see who your room- " she turned around and gasped when she saw Syaoran.  
  
"Hello to you too Daidouji" Syaoran said, smirking.  
  
"Li-kun, you're back…" Tomoyo said, shocked.  
  
"Yes, I am. So you wanted to see who Sakura's roommate was huh? Well, here I am!" Syaoran said.  
  
Ignoring Syaoran she said, with a mischievous grin, "I'll just leave you two alone then…"  
  
"Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura, blushing. She glanced at Syaoran, who was also blushing.  
  
"But, can you please let me record you guys?" she asked, setting her camera on a bookshelf.  
  
*Sakura and Syaoran collapse (anime style)*  
  
"Fine" replied Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo leaves, not wanting to waste any of her film. (^_^;)  
  
"Okay, so do you want to go out to dinner now?" asked Syaoran, looking at the camera.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Answered Sakura.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo" Syaoran said, waving to the camera.  
  
~*~  
  
At Tomoyo's house (err…mansion)  
  
Tomoyo was at her house (Tomoyo:MANSION!) watching the whole thing on video.  
  
"WHAT?! How could they just leave?" she cried, not wanting to miss any S+S moments.  
  
~*~  
  
At the restaurant…  
  
"So…" said Syaoran nervously.  
  
"Last week, Tomoyo told me that her dad bought her a radio station for her and she offered to give me an hour to host her show everyday."  
  
"That's pretty cool" Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah I know." She answered, nodding her head.  
  
"So, what channel is it gonna run on?" he asked.  
  
"I think it's 105.8 fm" she replied.  
  
"I'll be your number one listener!" he said.  
  
"Thanks" she said, shyly.  
  
"I can't wait for school to finally start." Sakura exclaimed, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He agreed.  
  
"What classes are you taking?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm taking…" He said, listing his classes.  
  
"Wow." She checked her watch, I guess we should go now, it's practically 8."  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
Syaoran quickly paid for the money and they left, hand-in-hand.  
  
~*~  
  
The Next day…  
  
"Hey, I'm Sakura, your host on 105.8. I'll be taking requests for songs right now, so call in!"  
  
The light started flashing which meant that someone had called. She pushed the button and asked, "What song would you like me to play?"  
  
"Crazy For This Girl. This is for my special someone. Wo Ai Ne!"  
  
::Syaoran?:: she thought, while a blush creped up her cheeks.  
  
"Okay. You got it." She pushed a button and the song started playing.  
  
  
  
She rolls the window down  
  
And she  
  
Talks over the sound  
  
Of the cars that pass us by  
  
And I don't know why  
  
But she's changed my mind  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
She was the one to hold me  
  
The night  
  
The sky fell down  
  
And what was I thinking when  
  
The world didn't end  
  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
  
  
Right now  
  
Face to face  
  
All my fears  
  
Pushed aside  
  
And right now  
  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
  
  
"I would like to play a song for my special someone too. It's called Everywhere." said Sakura.  
  
  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know this chapter is SO lame. Sorry for not putting a cliffhanger but please review anyways. I will cont. if I get 10 reviews. Also, if u want me to tell u when the next chapter is up, please review, THEN tell me your email address. If you want to give me suggestions or ideas, pleaz email them to: oxoangel4everoxo @aol.com. Thanx! Oh, by the ways, please R&R!!!!!! 


	5. Ex-Girlfriend

Arigato for all the kind reviews!!!! Here are my replies:  
  
butterfly_grl4- sure, just remember to check back!  
  
Kat- thanx for the review and I'll include some E+T in later k?  
  
Fransisca- I luv that song 2!  
  
ccs_rules_4ever- yeah, I kno. dun worry, I'm not gonna do anymore songs  
  
Sailor Star Sakura- thanx. Also, u should read chapters 3+4!  
  
Silver Wolf- hehe  
  
Sahmandah- yeah, I know that my last chapter was kinda lame. I had a writer's block.  
  
Lady Pluto: thanx  
  
Amy aka Demon_Wolf- ^_^  
  
Jessica- Sorry about the song thing.  
  
Star Princess ssc/Starrie- it'z okay. Pleaz email me when u cont. ur stories!!!!!!!! Thanx  
  
snowangel29- thanx. (cont. ur fan-fic k?)  
  
Tsukino Chibi-Usa- thanx!  
  
Pochacco- k, I'll check out ur fan-fic rite now...  
  
The best review that I got was:  
  
Anony('o')MOUSE-  
  
aWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is soooooooooooooooooooooo KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!! Keep it up! I luv the S+S moments! ^_^ Are you having other couples too? Um, ok so now that they're already going out, well are they gonna be any other problems in the relationship whatsoever?? Oops...sorry for talking too much! Continue SOON!! Oh and you're not just a great, talented writer, you pick up cool songs too!!!  
  
You'll find out soon and thanks for the suggestions that you emailed me! Thanx again for ur great review!!!!!!! (I luv ur fan fics! Cont. them soon k?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
... You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?  
  
And now to cont...  
  
"Never Had A Dream Come True"  
  
By: MingShao  
  
Chapter Five: "Ex-Girlfriend"  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura...period.  
  
"You wanna go to the park today?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sure, do u mind if I bring my roller blades?" Sakura asked. No matter how old she was, her favorite transportation was using her roller blades. (^_^)  
  
"I don't really mind, I guess." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said, already half way through her closet, but she couldn't seem to find them  
  
"I can't find them. Oh, well. I'll search for them later." She placed her hand in her boyfriends' and the both of them walked out the door.  
  
When they got to the park, guys whistled when Sakura passed them and girls smiled shyly at Syaoran. Suddenly a girl that was about eighteen, with long black hair and dark brown eyes, ran up to Syaoran. "Hey, do you happen to be Xiolang Li?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm Xiolang. I hope that you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" he asked.  
  
She nervously ran her fingers through her long raven colored hair. "I'm Meili Chang."  
  
"Oh, hey." he stared down at his feet. Meili was one of his ex-girlfriends.  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto." He said, clutching Sakura's waist tightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you" said Meili, holding out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too" Sakura said, politely, with a smile.  
  
"So, umm...Syaoran, what's up with you lately?" Meili asked.  
  
"Nothing much I guess. Why are you here in Japan?" He asked, curiously.  
  
"I just decided to come for a visit. You always said that Japan was really beautiful, so I decided to see for myself." she answered with a smile.  
  
"How do you guys know each other?" Sakura asked. She knew immediately after she asked that question she would regret it.  
  
They glanced at each other. "Meili and I...used to date." Syaoran finally answered, meeting her eyes. It was a mistake because right after he said it, he could see the hurt in her once-glowing eyes.  
  
"Oh." Sakura whispered.  
  
Meili glanced at the couple. "I should get going now. I've got a lot more sights to see. Cya around!"  
  
"Bye." He said, turning away.  
  
"Bye. Nice meeting you Sakura!" she cried, waving.  
  
As soon as they crossed the street, Sakura angrily turned to Syaoran. "So you dated other people in China huh?" she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Do you wanna go to the pizza place across the street for dinner?" Syaoran asked, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"How could you?!" She yelled. Her emerald green eyes glared at him.  
  
"Umm...I..." Syaoran muttered. He had never seen Sakura like this before.  
  
"So how long did your relationship with her last anyways? A month? A year?!" She screamed.  
  
"It lasted for about 2 years...we broke up because I knew that you were waiting for me in Japan. I realized my love for you, Sakura." He answered.  
  
She silently looked down at the concrete sidewalk. "I guess that I haven't been totally honest with you. I dated a couple of guys when you were in China." She said, staring into his dark amber eyes.  
  
He froze. He didn't except her to say this.  
  
"I'm really sorry for yelling at you and for dating behind your back Shaoran. I know that you'll probably never forgive me, but-" She said. Her eyes seemed to be begging for forgiveness.  
  
"No, I should be the one saying sorry. I should have told you that I dated other people in China. I just didn't want to hurt you, but now I realize that because of my decision, I hurt you even more. I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"I love you." they both said in unison.  
  
She kissed him lightly on his lips. "Lets go back to our dorm now. It's getting late" She said.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered. He put his right arm over her slender shoulders as the two of them walked down the street.  
  
"Enjoy your life now Sakura. Soon you will lose your precious Syaoran. Who knows, you may lose your life too." Whispered a mysterious figure in the shadows, as it disappeared in a flash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I hope that you liked this chapter. I will cont. if I get 11 reviews. Also, if u want me to tell u when the next chapter is up, please review and tell me your email address. If you want to give me suggestions or ideas, pleaz email them to: oxoangel4everoxo @aol.com. Thanx! Oh, by the ways, please R&R!!!!!! 


	6. The Mysterious Encounter

Arigato for all the kind reviews!!!! Here are my replies:  
  
Jessica-thanks. I'm glad that you find it interesting and thanks 4 being the first one to review! You made my day!  
  
Fransisca-r u sure it's a dude and not a dudette? Hehe  
  
LilFoxgirl- thanks and you'll find out really soon…  
  
Fabi-chan- u'll find out soon (and r u sure it's a guy?).  
  
Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf- thanks, even though I don't think that this fic is good and I like ur hyperness (is that even a word?!)!  
  
Lady Pluto-I want the readers to slowly find out if Meili Chang is a jealous ex or just someone helpful. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit lame.  
  
Fireblaze-hehe, don't worry. It's not lame.  
  
Starrie- thanks and you write good fan-fics yourself!  
  
Devilblossomgrl-k, I will! ^_^  
  
Kat-^_^  
  
A n g e l- thanks for the helpful reviews! (4 ur chap. 3 review I was considering that problem, but I wanted to get the chap. out really soon) Meiling Li (Syaoran's cuz) mite be in the story later on… oh, and I have read your other fan-fics (I loved them so much that I copied them to my discs that are filled w/ fan-fics!)  
  
Tsukino Chibi-Usa-thanks! ^_^  
  
  
  
The best review that I got for chapter 5 was:  
  
Pochacco-HEY!!!! GREAT FIC!!!!!!!!! this is getting better and better!! great job, now i can't wait to read more! SO YOU BETTER CONTINUE OR YOU'LL GET A MOB OF ANGRY REVIEWERS!!! hehe seriously this is a verry, KAWAII fic sooo..........CONTINUE CONTINUE CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONTINUE! CONINTUE!  
  
and please tell me when you do!!!!  
  
(o':'o)-Pochacco  
  
P.S I updated my fic, 'The Valentine Dance...Who Will Go With Me?' R+R!  
  
  
  
My reply: uh-oh…*stares nervously at the angry reviewers* hehe. I got the next chapter rite here so pleaz don't kill me!!!! (I read ur fan-fic! It's really good!)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love you." they both said in unison.  
  
She kissed him lightly on his lips. "Lets go back to our dorm now. It's getting late" She said.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered. He put his right arm over her slender shoulders as the two of them walked down the street.  
  
"Enjoy your life now Sakura. Soon you will lose your precious Syaoran. Who knows, you may lose your life too." Whispered a mysterious figure in the shadows, as it disappeared in a flash.  
  
And now to cont…  
  
1 "Never Had A Dream Come True"  
  
By: MingShao  
  
Chapter Six: "The Mysterious Encounter"  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura…period. I only own the characters that are not in Card Captor Sakura.  
  
  
  
A dark figure rose from the shadows. The candlelight reveled her identity as a young woman. Her dark, raven locks fell a little bellow her shoulders and curved around her face. Her mahogany colored eyes shone in the dim light. She wore a tight black dress with wide sleeves. The bottom of her gown trailed behind her on the floor.  
  
She walked over to her golden chair and sat down. She looked at the glass beneath her and whispered evilly "I wonder how Sakura Kinomoto is doing."  
  
"Revel a human, known as the Card (?) Mistress, before me!" She commanded. Her voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
Suddenly, underneath her, the glass floor (the kind that Eriol used to see Sakura with in the anime series) showed Sakura going on a walk with Syaoran at the park.  
  
"The stars are so beautiful tonight" Sakura whispered as she stared up at the starry sky. The breeze gently ruffled her honey colored hair.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are" Syaoran said as he kissed her sweetly on her soft pink lips. He tried not blush, but didn't succeed.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" Sakura asked as she felt her cheeks turn pink.  
  
"Hai, I do," He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind her. Sakura sighed softly and leaned her head against his arm.  
  
"I HATE THAT BITCH! But once my brilliant plan succeeds, she won't have anything or anyone anymore…But best of all, the cards will be mine!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
She took out a card that looked just like a Sakura card, expect that it was completely black. It was labeled "Dark Card" (stupid name, I know).  
  
"Change," she whispered, "Disguise me as a human! Change!"  
  
"Instantly, her dark dress disappeared and was quickly replaced by blue, flare jeans and a baby blue colored shirt that said, "What part of perfect don't you understand?" Her long locks turned into honey colored ones and were in a messy bun. Her amber eyes turned into pools of emeralds. Her black aura was replaced by a bright pink one that matched Sakura's.  
  
"Perfect" she said smiling, at her reflection.  
  
"Now I look just like the card mistress herself." she said as she tucked the card away in her pocket and vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day…  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked. When he didn't hear an answer he quickly ran over to the refrigerator to check if there was a note. Luckily there was. It said:  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
Tomoyo wanted me to go to the mall with her to pick out some clothes for her date with this guy. (Between you and me, I think it's Eriol-kun.) So I'll be gone for probably most of the day.  
  
Love,  
  
Sakura  
  
::So, Tomoyo's going on a date with Eriol eh?:: Syaoran thought, silently laughing to himself as he jumped on his brown leather couch and turned on the T.V.  
  
~*~  
  
"My plan is going to work perfectly." She said whispering.  
  
She walked up to Sakura and Syaoran's dorm and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" A male voice asked.  
  
"It's me, Sakura. I forgot to take my keys with me. Sorry." she lied.  
  
"Oh, hey Sakura. I didn't think that you would be home right now," Syaoran said nervously, running his hand through dark, messy hair.  
  
"Tomoyo surprisingly found her clothes quickly so I decided to come back here and spend some time with you." She whispered.  
  
"Uh, okay. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Syaoran asked. He closed his eyes and focused on finding her aura. It was pink, but I didn't seem to be the same for some reason.  
  
"Sure." she said. She sat down on the couch and moved closer to him.  
  
"I'll just pick-" But before he could finish, she pressed her lips hard against his. ::This doesn't feel right:: He thought and quickly pushed away from her grasp just as he heard the sound of a door slamming shut. He turned around and saw Sakura, standing right in front of him, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked, with tears glimmering in her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Sakura!" He turned toward the other girl, who had transformed back to her original form. Her dark eyes gleamed at him.  
  
"I didn't know that you had a girlfriend." She said, smirking.  
  
  
  
"What's going on here? You," He said, pointing at the dark haired girl in front of him, "You looked just like Sakura…and then you changed…"  
  
"I'm not going to fall for your stupid joke!" Sakura shouted furiously.  
  
"Please, let me explain!" Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"Just leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Sakura cried as she went into her room and slammed the door.  
  
Syaoran turned to the other girl, only to find that she wasn't there anymore.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I hope that you liked this chapter. I will cont. if I get 10 reviews. Also, if u want me to tell u when the next chapter is up, please review and tell me your email address. If you want to give me suggestions or ideas, pleaz email them to: oxoangel4everoxo @aol.com. Thanx! Oh, by the ways, please R&R!!!!!! 


	7. Syaoran?

Arigato for all the kind reviews!!!! Here are my replies:  
  
ha ha ha-nice name..hehe. Sure I'll cont.  
  
KyteAura-K, thanx 4 the review!  
  
Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf-lol. That would b a good ending…  
  
Fireblaze-hehe, ur previous review wasn't lame at ALL  
  
Lady Pluto-u'll find out soon…(I love saying that! ^_^;)  
  
Fabi-chan-yup, that stupid bitch…  
  
Jessica-who's evil, me or that baka?  
  
Sabby- thanx!  
  
Fransisca-I'm cont. now..r u the happiest person on the earth yet? And I love ur fic…so kawaii  
  
My favorite review for the previous chapter was….*drum roll please*…  
  
Anony('o')MOUSE  
  
OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!! WHO ON EARTH IS THAT BAKA??!! (Meiling???) HOW DARE SHE IMITATE SAKURA!!!!!! OR EVEN WORSE (or just equally), SHE KISSED SYAORAN!!!!!!!! You HAVE TO CONTINUE asap or else...or else, I'm gonna die! Good job, anywayz... ^_^ kawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaii (*sniffs* even though S/S had to fight...) I REALLY LLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVVVVVV THIS FICCIE!!!  
  
My reply-hehe, so hyper, I dun mind at all…thanx for the great review. *sweat drops at Anony('o')MOUSE strangling the evil lady in the fic*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll just pick-" But before he could finish, she pressed her lips hard against his. ::This doesn't feel right:: He thought and quickly pushed away from her grasp just as he heard the sound of a door slamming shut. He turned around and saw Sakura, standing right in front of him, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked, with tears glimmering in her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Sakura!" He turned toward the other girl, who had transformed back to her original form. Her dark eyes gleamed at him.  
  
"I didn't know that you had a girlfriend." She said, smirking.  
  
"What's going on here? You," He said, pointing at the dark haired girl in front of him, "You looked just like Sakura…and then you changed…"  
  
"I'm not going to fall for your stupid joke!" Sakura shouted furiously.  
  
"Please, let me explain!" Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"Just leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Sakura cried as she went into her room and slammed the door.  
  
Syaoran turned to the other girl, only to find that she wasn't there anymore.  
  
  
  
And now to cont…  
  
1 "Never Had A Dream Come True"  
  
By: MingShao  
  
Chapter Seven: "Syaoran?"  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura…period. I only own the characters that are not in Card Captor Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Sakura? Sakura, come on, you have to let me explain!" Syaoran yelled from behind Sakura's closed door.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Syaoran! You lied to me! I trusted you with my life and you lied!" Sakura cried, sobbing into her pillow that was now drenched from her endless tears.  
  
"Sakura, just please let me in!" Syaoran said, desperately. He turned the doorknob angrily, but it was locked.  
  
"GO AWAY SYAORAN! JUST GO AWAY! I don't wanna hear any of your stupid excuses!" Sakura said coldly.  
  
"Sakura, listen. She showed up and the door, looking exactly like you. I opened the door and let her in, thinking that she was truly you. Her aura was identical to yours, but something didn't seem right. When I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie, she kissed me. I quickly broke away, and at the same time, I saw you come in. I looked back at her and she changed into this other person. I know that this sounds bizarre, but it's true. You just gotta believe me Sakura. You said that you trusted me with your life…" Syaoran said, hoping with all his heart that his Sakura believe him.  
  
Sakura walked to the door and unlocked it. She gently opened it and stared into his amber eyes. She stared for the longest time and looked away. She knew that he was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes, but part of her still didn't want to believe it. She just wanted to believe that this was some horrible nightmare and that any minute now, she would wake up and everything would be all right. She wanted to believe that this mysterious person was never in their lives, but she knew that it was true…she just didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Shaoran, I believe you…I just can't believe it. Who is she and what does she want with me?" she asked, crying on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. Everything will be alright." Syaoran said, gently patting her on her back.  
  
"What if everything WON'T be alright? What if that person is after the cards? What if she wants to ki-kil…kill me?" Sakura asked, shuddering.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry to much. YOU have the cards, not her. You can use them AGAINST her. Everything will work out in the end." Syaoran said.  
  
"I guess that is true. But lets ask Kero. He'll know what to do to stop her from doing anything else." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Fine, lets ask the stuffed animal." Syaoran said, sighing.  
  
"Kero…I've got PUDDING!" Sakura said, emphasizing the last word.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kero screamed as he came out from behind Sakura's desk.  
  
"That stuffed animal was living with us the whole time?! Hey oww!" Syaoran cried as an unhappy Kero bit his finger.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura scolded.  
  
"He called me "stuffed animal". I have the right to protect my reputation as the guardian beast of the seal. You know what a big responsibility that is? I have to…" Kero said, describing why being the guardian beast of the seal was such a big responsibility.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran, sweat dropped (anime style) at Kero as he ratted on about his responsibilities.  
  
"SAKURA!" Kero suddenly yelled.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, clueless.  
  
"You forgot to give me my pudding!" Kero yelled, pouting.  
  
Sakura fell (anime style again).  
  
"Ok, I'll get it. Hold on. Shaoran, ask Kero about the mysterious person" Sakura said as she raced into the kitchen.  
  
"What mysterious person?" Kero asked, curiously.  
  
Syaoran sighed and began explaining.  
  
"…and she's after Sakura, so we need to know how to stop her before she does anything else." Syaoran said, concluding his explanation.  
  
"I HAVE been sensing a strong power around here lately…if you do find out what she wants with Sakura and she makes a bargain that seems to good to be true, it probably is. She is very clever and has her own set of cards that she made. They're called the dark cards. They're identical to the Sakura cards. Don't be fooled by her weak aura. She is just hiding her power. Even though she is weaker then Sakura, her power is growing fast. If you sense her black aura, alert Sakura and me immediately. We can also ask Eriol for help since he is here in Japan right now." Kero said.  
  
"Ok. I'll be on the lookout for her. Now I know how she looked just like Sakura. She must have used her Change Card." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm back with your pudding Kero!" Sakura cried as she walked into her room.  
  
"PUDDING!!" Kero yelled as he dug the spoon into the large portion of pudding.  
  
"This is *swallow* really good Sakura." Kero said.  
  
"It's the brand that you like so much." Sakura said.  
  
"No wonder." Kero said as he swallowed another big chunk of pudding.  
  
"So, what did Kero say about her?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
Syaoran slowly explained what Kero said to her, while the guardian beast cried out things such as "This is SO good!" and "MORE, MORE!".  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to go to the supermarket to pick up some stuff, do you wanna come with me?" Syaoran asked, after he finished explaining.  
  
"It's okay. I'll just stay home with Kero." Sakura said, declining his offer.  
  
"Actually, Sakura, I'm going to Tomoyo's house to play video games! She's got the newest ones!" Kero said.  
  
"Okay, I'll just stay home and watch T.V. then." Sakura replied, flopping down on the couch.  
  
"Ja ne!" Syaoran said as he walked out the door.  
  
Sakura turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. She stopped when she spotted a Japanese soap opera. It was mainly about a guy that risked his life to save his girlfriend, but in the end his girlfriend died. Sakura, felt tears slid off her cheeks as she heard the man yelling his girlfriend's name, not wanting to believe that she was dead. After an hour, the soap opera was over and Sakura turned of the T.V. She stood up when she heard someone knock on the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::This will be perfect.:: She said, thinking to herself.  
  
She was disguised as Syaoran. Her straight black hair was now short and amber. She had on a large green T-shirt and khakis.  
  
"Sakura, it's me." She said, her voice sounding like Syaoran's.  
  
"Oh, hey. Back so soon?" Sakura asked, opening the door.  
  
"Yea." She said putting the groceries on the table.  
  
"Listen, Sakura, I wanna tell you something." She said.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I wanna break up with you. Your such a pain." She said, evilly.  
  
"You wanna what?!" Sakura said, heart broken. She was about to "explode" but then she remembered to sense "Syaoran's" aura. She didn't cover it very well cause Sakura could sense her black aura as well as her fake green one.  
  
"Your not Syaoran!!" Sakura cried. She stepped away from her.  
  
"Your right I'm not." She said, smirking.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If you really want to know…I'm Hikari. I want your cards, card mistress. Give them to me if you care for your life." She threatened as she changed back to her original form.  
  
"No, you can't have them!" Sakura boldly declared. ::Shaoran where are you? Help me!:: She thought.  
  
"Are you sure about that? Cause if you are, say good bye to your life!" Hikari cried.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. This is the end. ::I wish that I could see Shaoran one last time before I die:: she thought.  
  
"Destroy Card!" Hikari yelled, "Kill the Card Mistress before me, Destroy!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I hope that you liked this chapter. I made it an extra page long for the long wait. Sorry about that by the way. Also, if u want me to tell u when the next chapter is up, please review and tell me your email address. If you want to give me suggestions or ideas, pleaz email them to: oxoangel4everoxo@aol.com. Thanx! Oh, by the ways, please R&R!!!!!! 


	8. Sakura!

Arigato for all the kind reviews!!!! Here are my replies:  
  
Harumi-Don't worry, that "lady" will be out of this fic soon…  
  
Jessica-Are you sure that Syaoran will save her? *evil grin*  
  
Jurei-hehe, thanx. ^_^  
  
Sabby-I'll make sure that the bitch isn't gonna do anything…2 bad 2 sakura…hehe  
  
Heather-I don't mind about the spelling & okay, I'll cont.  
  
RJ-Don't worry Sakura will be okay.  
  
Chiharu Mihara-whoa, hyper (that's not a bad thing)  
  
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo-^_^  
  
Joanni-You're not the only one that hates Hikari (the evil lady). Hehe. I agree about Sakura being the best cuz she's 2 guilable though. ^_^  
  
Pochacco-great review! And I know I'm evil…I LOVE cliffhangers…*another evil grin*  
  
Mystery-kewl name…*sees the mob of angry reviewers* okay, okay, I'll continue…nice ending  
  
clowmistriss101-u'll see…  
  
Lady Pluto-are you okay? I LOVE POPCORN!!!! ^_^;  
  
Sapphire Blue-k, I will  
  
Jennifer Chang-Hey Jen…u have got to watch Cardcaptor Sakura!!!!!!  
  
Koneko-thanx!  
  
chibiookamigirl-sure, y not?  
  
PeachBlossom4416-thanx, and the difference between Shaoran and Syaoran is that Shaoran is the special nickname for Syaoran that Sakura calls him.  
  
Tk-Takiashi-Hehe, thanx!  
  
My favorite review for the previous chapter was….*drum roll please*…  
  
Anony('o')MOUSE  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Now that s2pid Hikari girl imitated SYAORAN!!! ARGH!! Who's gonna be next? Kero? He he... *smiles big* But I'm glad she DIDN'T kiss Sakura! Talk about yuri... eeekk! Kero was really smart! *snorts* He's supposed to be right? OHHH and Eriol's coming in soon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! But I don't get something though... why would Hikari (thankfully not Meiling) want the cards?? Huh?? Oh well... some ppl are really greedy. BTW sorry for being too hyper ^_~. HEE HEE... But that's just so KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII of Sakura and Syaoran!! S+SFOREVAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and UPDATE ASAP kayz? ^____^  
  
My reply-H-Y-P-E-R but as usual, I don't mind! I would NEVER put yuri in my fic…eww. That's not right. Look for a little E+T moments ppl! You'll find out about the Hikari part soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your not Syaoran!!" Sakura cried. She stepped away from her.  
  
"Your right I'm not." She said, smirking.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want? Why are you here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"If you really want to know…I'm Hikari. I want your cards, card mistress. Give them to me if you care for your life." She threatened as she changed back to her original form.  
  
"No, you can't have them!" Sakura boldly declared. ::Shaoran where are you? Help me!:: She thought.  
  
"Are you sure about that? Cause if you are, say good bye to your life!" Hikari cried.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. This is the end. ::I wish that I could see Shaoran one last time before I die:: she thought.  
  
"Destroy Card!" Hikari yelled, "Kill the Card Mistress before me, Destroy!"  
  
And now to cont…  
  
1 "Never Had A Dream Come True"  
  
By: MingShao  
  
Chapter Eight: "Sakura!"  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked up to the dorm that he and Sakura shared. He took out his key and opened the lock. He twisted the brass doorknob and walked in, facing a bright white light. His eyes quickly focused on Sakura, corned in the living room by Hikari.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Syaoran, as the bright light hit her with full force.  
  
"Shaoran I love you! I'll never forget you!" Sakura yelled, just before she disappeared into thin air.  
  
Syaoran raced over to where she once was and stood there for a second, not wanting to believe that his beloved Sakura was gone.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED YOU!!!!!! SAKURA!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled with anger. Then he remembered that Hikari was still there. He turned around and faced her. His dark amber eyes glowed in furry.  
  
"You're gonna pay for what you did to my Sakura! What did she ever do to you anyways?!" Syaoran said, as he pulled out his sword and raced at her, not caring what happened to him.  
  
"Syaoran, you DO know that if you kill me, there is absolutely NO way to bring Sakura back." Hikari said smirking as she saw him stop midway.  
  
Syaoran lowered his sword. "Tell me how I can bring her back!!" He said.  
  
"Why should I tell you? My plan has finally succeeded, " Hikari said as she picked up the book of Sakura cards.  
  
Syaoran raised his sword again. "Put them down." Syaoran said.  
  
"I know that you want your Sakura back. You won't do anything to me WILL you?" Hikari said as an evil smile formed on her lips.  
  
Syaoran's sword trembled and he lowered his sword again.  
  
"I knew it. Anyway, I got better things to do then talk to you. Till we meet again." She said as she vanished into thin air.  
  
"Argg!!!!" Syaoran said as he banged the wooden coffee table in frustration. Then he started to do something that he never did before. Tears filled his eyes, and slipped down his cheek. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. ::I'm the leader of the Li Clan. Leaders don't cry…why am I crying?:: Syaoran wondered.  
  
He slid down to the floor and just sat there, silently crying. He picked up the picture frame that contained a photo of Sakura and him, smiling. He could detect a blush on his cheeks. ::Sakura…:: He held it close to his heart. ::Sakura, come back…I love you…I need you:: He thought.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Eriol raced in, his azure colored eyes wide with panic.  
  
"I sensed a strong force here…where's Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"She's gone, all because of me! That person destroyed her and she said that…" Syaoran said, with his head down and looked longely into the picture in his hand.  
  
"Wait, explain what happened from the beginning…" Eriol said.  
  
"Sakura and I met this girl that has magical powers. She tried to kill Sakura using some sort of card and I think she succeeded." Syaoran said softly. His dark eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran, I can sense her, but she's not on earth. I think that she's somewhere in Heaven. You might be able to bring her back." Eriol said, with his eyes closed, focusing on Sakura's pink aura.  
  
"How can I get to her?" Syaoran asked immediately. He stood up and looked at Eriol.  
  
"You need to die from a magical spell. That's the only way you can go up to Heaven and try to save her. The problem is that Sakura might not wanna come back on Earth if she sees the beauty of Heaven. If you don't get her to come back, you won't be able to come back either." Eriol said.  
  
"So I have to die from a magical spell and then I can go to Heaven and bring Sakura back? Just like that?" Syaoran asked, his eyes filling with hope.  
  
"There's one more thing, you have to get back by tomorrow, or you will remain dead." Eriol said.  
  
"Ok, I'll go. Eriol, use the spell so I can save Sakura." Syaoran said, with determination in his voice.  
  
"To free her of death,  
  
You must be die also,  
  
Pain will fill your body,  
  
Darkness will overcome you,  
  
Until you will be no longer alive,  
  
That is until you free her and come back.  
  
If you do not, you will perish." Eriol chanted. When he finished, a dark light filled the air. Its black, evil color surrounded Syaoran. Syaoran endured the pain, knowing that he might have a chance to save Sakura, the love of his life. ::Sakura, if only I could bring you back, then I will be happy.:: Syaoran said as his life was slowly sucked out of him. Finally his body laid coldly on the floor.  
  
"My little descendent, if only you knew who I really was." Hikari said, transforming back to herself. She smiled at the site of Syaoran's lifeless body and walked out the door, laughing to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry about the long wait…I was so brain dead on this. Also, if u want me to tell u when the next chapter is up, please review and tell me your email address. If you want to give me suggestions or ideas, pleaz email them to: oxoangel4everoxo@aol.com. Thanx! Oh, by the ways, please R&R!!!!!! cuz ur reviews make my day!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Note* Meili and Meiling are NOT the same ppl. Meili is Syaoran's Ex- girlfriend and Meiling (who might come in later in the fic) is Syaoran's cousin. 


End file.
